Lament
by Ignitious
Summary: [Oneshot] Everything was fine until that letter came.


**Iggy here! While thinking of ideas for 'The Rise and Fall of Marth Lowell' I decided to have fun and write a oneshot. Also for those who are reading/read TR&F, there's a poll on my profile. I suggest voting right away.  
**

**I'm going to admit, I did get teary eyed writing some of it.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this!  
**

* * *

Rain heavily poured down, crying its tears into the world. Roy sat near the window in his room, watching the drops of rain as it'd softly hit the window. For a rainy day, it was awfully quiet at the Smash Mansion. Usually the children were causing a ruckus or someone got into an argument on who was the better fighter. The ginger peaked out at the window, a soft smile forming upon his face. He usually enjoyed lazy days like this. Something about the rain was soothing to him. Roy knew his time at the mansion was going to be up soon, especially with the new tournament coming up.

Rumor had it that some of the fighters were getting the boot this year, the red head being one of them. He figured he might as well enjoy his last days relaxing. Looking back at all the fond memories he had, Roy realized he would miss Marth the most. During his year at the mansion, the two swordsmen grew very close with one another.

Each knew that pain that was war. They both knew the hardships; from the losses to the strong bonds with your comrades. As much as he hated to admit, war did bring people together. It created tight bonds, only to be broken after the war. Roy sighed, being thankful that his father supported his decision to fight in the tournament. The fiery redhead constantly protested but the older man insisted that he should go on.

Looking back on that memory, Roy was really glad that his father made him go. He made a lot of new friends, met someone who understood him and best of all, he actually got a challenge. The general forgot how it felt just to fight for fun rather than having to be on the brink of life and death. Getting bored of watching the weather, Roy would get up from his chair and head out. If he remembered correctly, today was the day when the new Smashers arrived. Even though his time was up, the fifteen year old was still eager to meet them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Postman ran into the mansion and headed over to Master Hand's office. Going through his bag, he took out a stack of letters and placed it on of his desk. Afterwards, he ran out and went back out in the rain to deliver more letters. Master Hand would begin to sort through the letters, separating them into individual piles.

"Two for Link, three for Mario, three for Ness," mumbled the giant hand. Eventually, he would get to the bottom of the pile only to be stopped by the fine print.

_"Hmm,_ it seems that Roy got a letter but it isn't from his father. That's strange." Curiosity killed him. The hand used his powers, pointing his finger at the letter as a green beam came out of it. Beginning to read the letter, he slowly let it fall back down on his desk.

"Oh dear…" he muttered. A knock was heard as someone asked to come in. He ushered them in, noticing it was Link.

"Oh hello Link, what do you want?"

"Well…" exclaimed the Hylian. "I was wondering what would go better for the party, fruit punch or lemonade?"

"How about both?" suggested Master Hand.

"Good idea. Thanks." Before the elf walked out, he was quickly stopped. "Link! Before you go, take this letter to Roy." The elf looked at it, nodding.

* * *

Link began to head to Roy's room, only to see the redhead step out. He sighed of relief, approaching the short boy while handing him the letter.

"Master Hand said to give this to you!" With that, the Hylian scurried off to finish setting up for the party. Roy glanced at it, looking surprised that the letter wasn't from his father. The general opened it and began reading.

_Dear Roy,_

_How are things going at the Smash Mansion? I'm sure you're having bundles of fun with your new friends, but I'm afraid I've had some bad news. Recently your father passed away. His illness happened to grow worse ever since the day you've left. In this letter, I've attached his final words to you. Marcus is coming to pick you up right away. I know this is all the sudden, but we need you back at Pherae. Hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely,_  
_Merlinus_

Roy felt sick to his stomach. He looked at the attachment that came with the letter, reading his father's final words.

_Roy,_

_I knew from the start that I didn't have much time left. The reason why I convinced you to fight in the tournament was that you can take your mind off things. I've noticed that you've looked really stressed after the war with Bern. I know that this is all the sudden, but I need you to take over the Kingdom of Lycia. It's for the best anyways. Wolt and Lilina terribly miss you and Lycia needs you. Before I go off to join your mother, I just want you to know that I love you, even when I'm gone. So remember when I'm gone to be strong._

_Love always,_  
_Eliwood  
_

* * *

Tears poured down on the ginger's face. Dropping the letter, he dashed through the hallways. Roy needed some time alone. The news was all too sudden for him. As he ran, the redhead bumped into someone, trembling down in the process.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The young general perked up and saw an unfamiliar face. He had dark, indigo blue hair and bore a headband. From the looks of it, the boy was a mercenary and a strong one at it. The mercenary noticed Roy's face right away and sighed softly, lending his hand to help up the redhead.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Roy looked away. The boy was lost in his own thoughts, wondering if he should even tell a stranger what happened. Realizing that it would be easier on him, he looked back to the mercenary.

"My father… he just passed away." Sadness could be heard from his voice. The mercenary paused for a moment, thinking of what to say.

"I see. I understand what you're going through. I've lost my father not too long ago." He was trying his best to make Roy feel better. Trying to make the conversation in a lighter mood, he decided to ask for his name. "Say, what your name is anyways. I'm Ike."

"Roy…" The general recognized the name right away. His replacement was here. He smiled weakly, looking at Ike. "Hey Ike… I'm not going to be here much longer. I have a favor to ask of you."

"And that is?"

The red head would motion Ike to follow. They'd head into his room as he began to finish the last of his packing. He opened a drawer, grabbing a picture as he handed it to the mercenary. Ike took a good look of the photo.

"Who's this?"

"Marth. He's my best friend here. If I'm not mistaken, you and him will get along very well. Anyways, my favor, please watch over him. That's all I ask for." He grabbed his bags, Ike pitching in as he held the heavier load.

"Sounds simple enough." The two boys would head outside to be greeted by Marcus. Alan and Lance happened to be there as well as they took Roy's belongings and attached it to their horses.

"Are you ready to go Master Roy?" asked the paladin. He nodded in response. Ike would tell Roy good luck and headed back inside to get acquainted. The redhead would hop on the horse with Marcus. Realizing he didn't say goodbye to his friends, he knew it was for the best.

As they rode off, Roy turned his head and looked at the mansion for the final time.


End file.
